The Buneary Ball!
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: It's time for Opelucid High's Prom! However...to Dawn's dismay, her crush Ash is going with Serena! But what she doesn't know is he was forced into it...contains Pearlshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Againstshipping, a bit of Cavaliershipping and BurningLeafshipping.
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

The End-of-The-Year Dance, the Buneary Ball (a.k.a the Prom) was coming up. It was in three more days, and Ash, Paul, Gary, Leaf, Zoey and Dawn still didn't have any dates to it. They were the most popular kids in school, and were amazing friends. Ash and Dawn liked eachother, and the same with Paul and Zoey and Gary and Leaf. However, the other didn't know. One of Dawn's enemies, Serena, also liked Ash. She was determined to go to the dance with him One day, after school, she went to his locker.

"Hey, Ash!" Ash turned around and grimaced. Serena, his least favorite person, was there. "Hey."

"Ash, Will you go to the Buneary Ball with me?" Seriously? Ash thought. No way. Not even in her dreams!

"Sorry Serena, but no. I don't like you." Serena frowned.

"Really? If you want to ask that Dawn girl to the dance, your chances are below zero. She's already going with someone else."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ash know Serena was lying.

"With Gary Oak. I know, he likes Leaf, but she's going with someone else." Ash tried not to laugh. Seriously? Gary had probably asked Leaf to the dance.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Red!" Ash looked ahead and saw Leaf. Wait...Red asked her to the Buneary Ball and she said yes. Oh Arceus. Had Gary really asked Dawn?

"Look, Ash. You don't have to go with me, but dance with me at the dance, like, most of the time, okay!?" Serena said, obviously annoyed that Ash wouldn't agree.

He knew Gary asked Dawn. He knew she said yes. He was more rich and more popular. Obviously she'd choose him!

"Sure. Serena, i'll go to the dance with you." What Ash wasn't aware of, was that Dawn had heard that last part. Gary hadn't asked her at all. Hurt, she ran away.

Gary, who had liked Dawn in his childhood, and was great friends with her now, noticed she was running somewhere. She seemed hurt. Well, Gary was hurt, too! His crush Leaf was going to the Buneary Ball with his enemy, Red! _Wait..._ Gary thought _. What if I ask her to the dance?_ He finally saw Dawn near a Juniper Tree.

"Hey, Dawn!" She jumped a little, and saw Gary. "Oh. Hey, Gary. Have you asked Leaf to the dance?" She sounded depressed. Gary grit his teeth. "No. She's going with Red."

"Oh. Paul's going with Zoey, and Ash...Ash is going with Serena." Gary noticed Dawn had trouble saying the last part. _So that's what happened. Ouch._

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Dawn looked at Gary and smiled. "Of course!

 _ **The next day...**_

The Buneary Ball was in two days. The rumor at school was that Gary and Dawn were going to the prom together. People were calling Gary and Dawn 'The Hot Couple' That _really_ made Ash mad. Gary had asked her. And she said yes! His Dawn was going to the prom with another guy! Part of Ash was telling himself to calm down, and those two were just friends. The other half reminded him of Gary's past crush on her. If Ash was Mt. Stark, he'd erupt. Since Zoey, Leaf, and Dawn had dates to the dance, they decided to go shopping at the mall for a dress.

"I don't get why I can't wear jeans and a shirt to this dance!" Zoey complained.

"Zoey! This is the prom! This is basically the last dance we have before we go to college." Dawn said, looking shocked.

"Besides, this is your first dance with your crush as your date. Don't you want to look pretty?" Leaf added.

"Paul thinks I look good in jeans and a shirt. Besides, you guys know how badly I hate dresses!"

"Shut up and buy a dress." Dawn led Leaf and Zoey to one of the top boutiques in the mall. This was the most fanciest store, and it also sold the most beautiful dresses.

"Great! The more fancy the store, the more girly the dress, the more I'll hate it." Zoey muttered. Leaf helped pick out a white evening gown that looked stunning on Zoey. It was very tight-fitted, went to her ankles, and had a slit over her right leg.

"Wow. This is the first dress I like!" Zoey said, while Leaf was trying on her dress; a teal-ish aquamarine-ish turquoise-ish ball gown. It had a tight, strapless, glittery top, but the skirt was big, and poofy, with glitter over it. Surprisingly, it looked good on her. The most beautiful of all had to be Dawn. She wore a shiny, electric purple sweetheart neckline and mermaid tail skirt dress. It was tight, and had gold swirly designs over it. It was also long sleeved, and looked beautiful on Dawn.

The three bought thier dresses and then bought some heels to go with them. (Zoey's were robin's egg blue, Leaf's were silver and Dawn's were gold)

 _Meanwhile..._

Ash, Paul and Gary had gotten home from buying tuxes for the ball. Gary's was white, Ash's was dark purple and Paul's was dark blue. Ash was a nervous wreck. Tomorow night, he'd go to the prom with Serena, his crush's enemy. Also, his crush was going to the dance with his frenemy. Ash seriously wished he'd refused to go to dance with Serena. WHY did he have to say yes!?

 _ **The next day...**_

The next day at lunch, everyone at school was gossiping about the upcoming dance. They were spreading rumors that Gary and Dawn or Ash and Serena would be nominated as Prom King/Queen. Half the school thought it should be Gary and Dawn, the other half thought it should be Ash and Serena.

"I'm glad we're not that popular, or else we'd be gossiped about forever." Paul muttered.

"At least you're going with who you want to go with!" Zoey said. Ever since Leaf agreed to go to the dance with Red, she had been sitting with him and his friends at lunch instead of with Gary and his friends. This made Gary _extremley_ mad, and he wanted to punch Red in the face, but decided not too take the risk of getting suspended.

"So, excited about the dance?" Gary asked Dawn.

"Yep. You'd better wear a tuxedo, because if you don't, my rep'll go down!" Gary didn't understand, but, then again, Girls handled popularity a different way from boys.

"Ash! Last night you were supposed to meet me at the mall so we could shop for our outfits at the ball! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME!?" Serena thundered. Ash ignored her. He didn't want to spend timer with Serena, he wanted to spend time with Dawn. Besides he already had a tux that fit him perfectly. He tuned out Serena, and looked at Dawn, who was happily talking and laughing with Gary. She looked so happy with him...Ash would do anything to be Gary, just so he could go to the dance with Dawn, not Serena. But, he was going with her, and not with Dawn. _I'd rather stay home than go with Serena,_ he miserably thought.

 _ **The Dance...**_

Zoey and Leaf entered the gym, where the dance was. A couple people looked at them, with a look saying I-Love-Your-Dress and/or You're-Super-Pretty. Zoey's hair had been straightened and Leaf's had been curled. True, the girls looked super pretty, but when Dawn came, no one gave those two a second glance. Dawn's hair was completley wavy, and was gently curled at the bottom. And with her dress...Arceus, she was so pretty, everyone's jaw dropped open. Gary made his way forward.

"May I please have this dance, m'lady?" He asked, kissing her hand. Dawn smiled her beautiful smile. "Of course!" As the two began to slow dance, everyone else went back to what they were doing. Soon, Red and Leaf and Paul and Zoey began to dance, too.

"Ash! Y'wanna dance?" Serena asked. Her hair had been curled and cut short, and her dress was a big red hoop skirt. She looked very hideous, and besides, Ash hated her. The answer was obviously "No." Before she could ask why, Ash walked to where the refreshments were. Dawn and Zoey where there, since Leaf and Gary decided to dance for a bit.

"Dawn, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" Ash asked. Dawn didn't know what to say. Yes, she did want to dance with him, but after she'd been betrayed like that...?

"She'd love too!" Zoey said, pushing her in Ash's arms. The two began to dance, and Ash told Dawn everything about why he decided to go to the dance with Serena.

"You don't seriously like Gary, do you?" He asked, wanting to make sure she didn't before he told her he liked her. Before Dawn could say no, the Principal of thier school made an announcement.

"Hello, students of Opelucid High! Are you ready to find out who are you Prom King and Queen of the Buneary Ball?" The students all cheered, clearly saying yes.

'Okay! Prom King is...Ash Ketchum! And Prom Queen is...Dawn Berlitz!" Everyone cheered even louder (except for Serena) as the two walked on the stage, holding each other's hands. The two were exploding with happiness, when Ash grabbed the mike and faced Dawn.

"Dawn Berlitz." He said. "I love you a lot. I'm sorry I went with Serena to this dance, but will you please go out with me?" Everyone, but Serena, gasped in happiness.

Dawn smiled, and leaned forward, gently kissing him. "Obviously, yes." Everyone cheered happily, while Paul and Zoey and Gary and Leaf confessed thier love for each other.

"D'yo want to dance Serena?" She turned around and saw...Red!

"What a wonderful night." Dawn said, resting her head against Ash's shoulder.

"Any night is wonderful as long as i'm with you." He said, kissing her forehead.

 **The end! My first one-shot. Please R &R and/or favorite. If you like Serena, and your mad because she's the villain of this story, please don't flame. If you don't like it why'd you read it? Please...R&R!**


End file.
